


Memories Are Made Of This

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Facebook, M/M, Older Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Older boys, Facebook and memories...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Are Made Of This

"I look old," Nick griped, peering over Cody's shoulder at the laptop screen. "Who was the asshole with the camera, anyhow?"

"Some guy called Steve." Cody shrugged. "Maybe he works with Boz, I guess."

"So why'd he take our pictures?" Nick straightened, frowning. "And how'd he know who to send them to?"

"He didn't, not exactly. See, he took a lot of shots of the opening." Cody clicked the mouse, and the laptop displayed a whole series of pictures of the new Roboztics building. Among them were shots of Nick, Cody, Murray and the original Roboz, as well as the shiny new 2014 model. "I still think you've aged better than the Roboz, pal."

Nick snorted. "At least I still got my hair. So how'd you get those pictures, if that guy Steve didn't send them to you? I know Murray hasn't emailed today, because I checked."

"This is Facebook, Nick. Steve took the pictures and posted them, and then Murray tagged me. So they showed up on my feed, see?"

"Was that even English?" Nick looked back at the computer. "Bad enough when Murray used to talk gobbledegook all the time without you starting."

"I've told you about Facebook before. It's a great way to keep up with what's happening in your friends' lives. Look, I can see what Melba's been up to in Australia, and here's Tammy's page with all the Contessa news. Even Murray posts pics of the kids, see?"

"And what about your page, huh? What you got on there, big guy?"

Cody clicked the mouse again. A banner spread across the top of the page, showing a boat rail at sunset. Someone leaned on the rail, silhouetted against the sky. "Hey," Nick said, leaning closer to the screen. "That's me."

"Sure is." Cody slipped an arm around him. "Who else would I wanna look at on my cover, huh?"

"Tammy, apparently. And Melba. And random guys named Steve."

"No, they're just on my feed. You're on my cover, and my profile pic too, see?"

Nick looked. An inset square at the left showed a picture of his much younger self. "Babe, that photo has to be twenty years old."

Cody's eyes crinkled. "Thirty," he said softly, and stole a kiss. "I took that right after we got the Riptide in the water that first time."

Nick kissed Cody back, then grinned. "No wonder I ain't exactly smiling," he quipped.

"You were smiling a couple of hours later, the way I remember it," Cody murmured, pushing the laptop away and closing the lid.

"I wouldn't know. My memory ain't that great anymore," Nick teased, fingers busy with Cody's shirt-buttons.

"They say with age it's short-term memory goes first. But you can remember thirty years back like it was yesterday."

Nick paused, gazing into Cody's face. His hair was silvery now, and there were new lines around his eyes, and in other places too. 

Nick couldn't say he remembered every second of the journey -- every new gray hair, every wrinkle, every muscle that softened -- but he remembered enough. "Yesterday? No. Too much has happened between now and then." He leaned in, stripping Cody's shirt off his shoulders. "Not like yesterday, baby. Like a lifetime. Like a miracle. Like forever."

Cody pulled Nick's t-shirt over his head, then lay back on the couch, pulling Nick down on top of him. "You're my miracle. You always have been."

Nick went willingly, the familiar thrill of Cody's skin against his own warming him from the inside out. Pure magic from the first moment -- magic unchanged in forty years, as true and strong as ever. All he needed was wrapped up in Cody, always had been, always would be.

"Hey," he said, pinning Cody down and helping himself to a kiss. "I'm glad 'n all I get to be on your cover and your -- your profile, right, but what about your feed, with the Tammies and the Steves? Don't I get to be there too?"

"Jerk," Cody said mildly, reaching between them and unsnapping Nick's jeans. "You gotta get a Facebook profile if you wanna be there. And last time I suggested that, you told me to go jump off the pier."

Nick raised up, giving Cody space, growling approval as Cody undid his own pants. "You know what," he muttered, nuzzling Cody's jaw, "I don't remember that at all." His tongue caressed Cody's earlobe.

Cody, breath coming faster, freed Nick's cock then shoved his own pants down. "Short term memory," he panted. "Told you."

Nick groaned, closing his eyes. "More concerned about the hair trigger."

"Age s'posed to have the opposite effect." Cody gripped both their cocks, stroking slick and fast. "Think you're doing it wrong."

Nick shuddered, hips moving as he pumped into Cody's hand. Cody was moving against him, the friction incredible, both of them slick with pre-cum already. "Feels damn right, man. Or what, you think we need more practice?"

"Makes perfect," Cody gasped, hand tightening and slowing. Nick shouted as he felt Cody's hot seed splashing against his balls and then he was coming too, emptying himself against Cody's belly.

"You're perfect," he whispered, letting Cody take his weight, snuggling into Cody's neck.

"Not so bad yourself," Cody said breathlessly, shifting underneath him. 

Nick grinned. "Not quite past it yet, am I right?"

"Depends on your definition of 'it'," Cody murmured, wrapping his arms around Nick. "You should really move, buddy, take your jeans off. We made kind of a mess."

Nick could feel it, damp and sticky against his groin and belly, matting his pubes, the tops of his jeans and his fly already wet with it. It would stain like a bitch, and if he let it dry on his skin, it'd itch like a bastard.

"Yup," he said, and kissed the hollow of Cody's throat. "I'll get right on it. Right after I get done kissing you."

Cody grinned, turning his head to find Nick's mouth. "You're crazy, Nick Ryder. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"I think a blond, one time." Nick's eyes twinkled as he went in for a sweeter, longer kiss. One guaranteed to turn Cody's balls to water. "But I can't say for sure, my memory ain't what it used to be."


End file.
